The present invention generally relates to an improvement in toilets and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and an approach for minimizing the amount of water expended in the toilet bowl flushing operation. The effectiveness of the toilet bowl flushing is also enhanced. This is achieved by means of a dual-cycle flushing arrangement in which each cycle can be optimized, and operated independently and selectively.
For several decades, toilets have been constructed and arranged so that the toilet bowl, the flushing water tank and the flush valve constitute a compact assembly, easy to install and pleasing to the eyes. Decades ago also, the urban population was smaller, the amount of water needed for non-residential use was lower, the natural water supply was less polluted and more than adequate to satisfy the needs for potable water of all urban populations, although such potable water was used in many applications that do not require potable water, such as gardening. Residential dwellings were then built and equipped with only one single water supply system providing only potable water, whatever its use was intended by the dwelling residents. Water conservation was not important then. However, residential dwellings will still be developed on the basis of one single water supply for a long time to come, for economics reasons.
During these past decades, three interrelated phenomena became more and more obvious: (1) urban populations exploded in the so-called sunbelt regions where water is most scarce; (2) the demand for industrial-use water is constantly accelerating; and, (3) a concomitant increase in the degree of pollution of natural water sources is taking place. In some parts of the sunbelt area (Arizona and Southern California especially), the water situation is foreseen as becoming rapidly very critical. Every attempt to conserve potable water should be made, which means that all excessive usage of potable water should be curbed. It is commonly agreed that one such excessive usage of potable water results from the flushing of toilet bowls, which in most instances is entirely unwarranted.
New toilet tanks have been designed and are now installed with water conservation in mind. They are smaller and equipped with devices conceived to save water and to render the flushing water more effective. This constitutes steps in the right direction and clearly points out the current trend. However, such trend needs be pushed steps further: (1) the amount of water can and must still be reduced during each flushing cycle by making the flushing operation more efficient; and (2) the amount of water and its usage mode can and should be made more appropriate for the specific task intended.